1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system including a data transfer apparatus, and a printing apparatus which receives image data having been transferred from the data transfer apparatus and performs printing based on the received image data.
2. Related Art
Regarding printing, there are some known technologies which enable execution of printing processing at high speed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4,621,766). Particularly, in recent years, the acceleration of speed at which a printing apparatus forms an image on a printing medium (i.e., the acceleration of an image formation speed) has been progressing.
In a printing system including a data transfer apparatus which transfers image data and a printing apparatus which receives the image data and forms an image on a printing medium, when considering the speed of a printing process (a printing speed) stating from the reception of an instruction from a user for starting the printing process until the completion of the printing process, that is, the completion of forming an image on a printing medium, along with the acceleration of the image formation speed, a rate at which the data transfer apparatus transfers image data to the printing apparatus (a data transfer rate) sometimes becomes rate limiting. For this reason, there has been a request for further accelerating the printing speed by shortening the time necessary for the data transfer.